The Promise
by Blinxi
Summary: Because of a promise made long ago, Catlin enters a world she'll never want to leave.Will she be able to keep the promise she made,make her own dreams come true and maybe find love? REWRITING THE FIRST CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer I do however own pretty much all the characters, and the plot, of this story.**

* * *

Angelic Layer it's a game were people are able to fight with their Angels…

The story of the anime (I only saw the anime, I haven't read the comics!) happens in a world were the technology is so advanced that people are able to, with their minds and the help of a machine, control this little "toys"!

The little "toys" are called "Angels" and their owners "Deus" (In Portuguese that's the word for Got)

The angels are like puppets that only become alive on the Layers.

My story only takes place in this world, she really doesn't have anything major to do with the original story, with Hikaru, Misaki or something like that. Even if some times they're mentioned I don't have anything planned so they'll probably not be part of this story.

I hope you like it.

Blinxi.

Thankyouverymuch


	2. Silent Suporter

**The Promise - 1 Chapter - _Silent Suporter_**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Angelic Layer, I only used that fantastic world to create my storie. I do however own pretty much all characters on this fan fic.**

**Flames and good reviews are welcome! My first fan fic, hope you'll like it!**

**Blinxi.**

* * *

Catlin looked up, in front of her on the shelves, were hundreds of eggs, not normal ones, angel eggs and one of them contained her future. Catlin looked around the Piffle Princess shop, next to her was a little girl, maybe with five or six, she had already chosen an egg and was holding it tightly. 

"Mom lets go, I still have to choose the cloths!" – The little girl was saying grabbing her mother's hand has she walked away.

Now Catlin was completely alone with the eggs, _which should I choose? _She knew that they were all alike but deep inside she also knew that this was her most important decision, she had to keep her promise, now and forever.

She closed her eyes and stretched her right arm touching the eggs slightly with her hand, first to the right then to the left, she stopped and grabbed a random egg, _what better way to choose one that this? _In her hands was a blue angel egg with two little wings in the front, she grabbed it tightly, just like the little girl and moved to the clothes section.

The clothes section was very different from the eggs part, full of different fabrics and pre-made clothes, it was a room of colour and opportunity. Catlin had decided to do the clothes herself and already had a sketch in mind, so she choose a vibrant black fabric, a shiny pink fabric, two black cords and two black sabrinas (A/N: That the name we give in Portugal to this kind of ballet shoes look alike, don't know the name in English sorry…).

_Just perfect!_ – she thought has she made her way to the cash register a little later, already with her were the egg, the clothes and all the accessorises she would need a little laptop was also in the tiny basket.

She arrived home half an hour later: - I'm home! - She shouted when she opened the door. _No one home, just typical! Before it was never like that. No, I mustn't think about it! I have a goal and I have to concentrate on it._ Taking off her shoes she headed to her room, up the stairs the third room on the left, her room and her world.

Moving the books from her desk she placed everything she bought there, first she should read her egg instructions, she already knew by heart what she needed to do but she wanted to be sure.

_Open the egg under water, wash your angel carefully and you're ready to start. Go ahead and remember be a good Deus._ Catlin read all the others advices and tips and headed back to her bathroom. She filled the bathtub and took of her clothes, _I also need a bath if I take care of both things now I won't waste time. _She carefully placed her egg on the side of the bathtub got in and washed her hair, _first I take care of me and then I will have all night to take care of her, he would have liked that…_her thoughts wonder off and she closed her eyes then like she just remember something she finished washing her hair and grabbed the egg, she stopped for two seconds, preparing herself and really slowly she dived together with the egg, coming back to surface she opened the egg, in her hands was now a tiny angel, _My angel!_ She thought has she dived again.

About fifteen minutes later, fully dressed, she wanderer into her room again, hungrily she opened all the accessorises she was going to need, first the angels hair, she had choosed a pink one, putting it in the angels head she grabbed a scissor. Catlin didn't wanted it short, but she also didn't wanted it that long, she looked at herself on the mirror, that was hanging on her closet door, her green eyes were somewhat tired and her straight blond hair was still wet, she had it cut it kind of short and she didn't want a matching angel, maybe a little after the shoulders was a good length.

She liked the idea so she started to cut it, first a little bit than another, soon it was just like she imagined it. She decided to attach the both cords, on the right side of the angel's hair just like two ribbons.

_Now I need to choose my angels stats, I also have to come up with a name…_While she was thinking someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"Honey it's me I just passed by to change clothes I'm going to head back to the office you can eat anything that is on the refrigerator ok?" – It was Catlin's mother, she had popped her head trough the door, her blond hairwas tidy uo, and her brown eyes were dry, _kind of tired I guess,_she was dressing a black suit, _Mom is wearing a lot of black lately…_Catlin thought, she looked up to her mothers face and tried to smile, her mothers face was looking even more miserable than the last time she had saw her, she wonderer if her father was looking the same.

!Ok mom, don't worry, do you know if dad is going to be here in time for dinner?" – Catlin asked hopefully, she hadn't see her father for three days, she was hoping, that because today was Friday, she was able to, at least, have dinner with him.

"No honey I don't think so, I talked to him a while ago he seemed pretty busy, look why don't you call him I'm sure he would love to talk with you."

_Yeah right, he doesn't even answer the phone how my mom is able to talk to him I don't know…. _

"Look honey I have to go, kisses have a good night." – Catlin's mother said making her let go of here thoughts. _My mom is almost the same, but she at least talks to me…_

Letting go of her thoughts again Catlin started the laptop, carefully putting her angel in a tiny ring thing that emanated light.

She made a soundless: "Wow!" When she saw the angel standing up like it was flying inside of the little ring. The angel opened her pink eyes, Catlin loved, right away, the way the hair was the same colour that the eyes. It was a very pretty angel.

Looking back at the monitor she started to think in what kind of angel she wanted, she had heard all about Hikaru the champion angel from Japan that has an emphasis on speed, but for Catlin balance was also important, she knew that from her ballet lessons so she decided to put a equal emphasis in speed and in balance, strength was probably her loose end, but Hikaru also didn't depended on strength. And Catlin had a plan, she hadn't train all this time for nothing. _The name, I can't forget the name, I don't know what to choose, maybe, may… That's it I don't know if that has some meaning in Chinese, or something, but it's a beautiful name and so the clothes will kind of match. _After pressing really slowly the letters M-A-Y-U and then hitting enter the laptop made a little bip

_So now that this is taken care off I have to do the clothes! Ok not really make them, that's kind of a job for Gina…Sooo to work! _She was thinking in something girlish but at the same time that would give Mayu full mobility. She started to sketch a black Chinese kimono that would go only a little before the knees, it had a 1, 18 inches crack on both sides, that way she would be able to move her legs, the right corner had three pink flowers, the big one right on the corner the second was on the top the big one and the third on the side. She looked at her sketch she loved the long sleeves, but she wasn't entering a beauty contest. Picking her rubber she erased the right sleeve. _Ow, this way she is girlish but has that fighter side, but it's something missing…_

Looking back at the draw she started to sketch black leggings that would end right before the ankles. She just sketched the black sabrinas she had bought and it was done.

"Mayu your outfit is going to be perfect, tomorrow we will talk to Gina and ask her to make your clothes, and maybe she even makes me those fantastic pancakes. Gina is the maid you see, she probably the only one that cares about me, but I'll tell you all about her and my family some other day now we both need some sleep."

She thought about dinner, but she wasn't hungry anyway so she just put on her pyjamas and climbed into the bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a great day Mayu!" Catlin said with a little sigh just before she fell asleep.

Mayu was already starting to be an important friend to Catlin like a silent supporter, Catlin fell asleep that night holding Mayu tightly.

* * *

**So? What you think,... review! I just wanted to know if it's to short or something, did my best to describe both, Catlin and Mayu, I'm already in love with both, lol, hope you're too!**

**Thankyouverymuch**

**Criticas em português igualmente bem-vindas, lol!**


	3. Yes, I promise

**The Promise - 2 Chapter - _Yes, I promise, ..._**

**Hey there..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer, my storie is just in it :X! I do own most of the character...**

**Here's another chapter, you know reviews, flames or not are wercolme xD !**

**Blinxi.**

**P.S - This chapter is in Catlin POV and they'll probably, from now on, always be in someones POV.**

**Thankyouverymuch**

* * *

Catlin POV

The sun that came trough the window woke me up, in my arms Mayu still looked like she was asleep... I looked around my room, it wasn't that much of a room, my bed was against the yellow wall in the right corner, on the left, also against the wall, was my desk full with all the Piffle Princess bags, the closet with the mirror hanging was on the other side of the room next to the door, my bathroom door was open and I could see, from the bed, that I still had the bathtub filled with yesterdays water, my orange sofa was, also, against the wall between the door and the bathroom. _Yeah not much of a room. I need to get up, big day in front of us…_

I got up and started to get ready, I had to go and talk to Gina. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and started to think in what I should use today... I finally decided for a mini, not that mini, black skirt and a long sleeved pink shirt. It was late we needed to be going.

Picking Mayu carefully I went downstairs, in the kitchen was an old woman, with brownish hair, she was cooking and mumbling an old baby song.

"Good morning Gina!" I said, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Holding Mayu up with both hands, I saw Gina turning and looking a little strange at the sight of me holding Mayu, _oh so I thought…_

"Catlin, you know you're my little girl, now and forever, but you're already 16 don't you think you're a little old to be playing with dolls?" Gina asked looking, now, confused.

"Oh Gina! This isn't a doll it's an Angel, me and Mayu" I said pointing to the dolls has I sat in a chair on the kitchen table – "we are going to start fighting Angelic Layer!"

"Angelic Layer?" Gina still didn't looked convinced, but then pulling a smile she asked "Oh, I see that's one of those little cute dolls that also fight, right?"

"Yeah it's one of those, but you know I think Mayu is starting to be something more already!" I said, the last part almost to myself…"Gina I need to ask you two favors, ok?" While I was mentally praying for an in-good-mood Gina, she turned quickly to the oven.

"Well Miss Scott…" said Gina turning around, again, to me with a big smile on her face "Here are the pancakes, so now, what was the second favor you were going to ask me?"

"I have a sketch I did last night…" - I said flashing also a smile "And I was thinking if you would like to do Mayu's clothes, I already have the fabrics, based on the sketch you could…" While talking I still was praying for that in-good-mood-thing but Gina just started talking.

"Hum, and where's that sketch, bring everything to here, bring the fabrics also and, while you eat, I will see what I can do!"

"Oh, Gina thanks you're the best!" I said running up stairs ready to pick up everything I needed the fastest I could.

"Don't run we've time!" – I heard Gina shout before I arrived at my room, so I took my time, this time of course lasted like five minutes, but at least I had tried right?

When I got to the kitchen my plate was, once more, filled with pancakes and in the kitchen table was now Gina's sewing box.

"Let me see…" She said taking the sketch of my hands while setting in front of the sewing box. "It's good work Catlin, really good work" she said to a very-content-Catllin a little later.

I sat in front of her and while she started sewing I happily ate, my pancakes filled with honey. Moments later she asked for Mayu, she needed her to the measurements.

After a while, I had nothing to do so Gina said I should go to my room and do some homework or something, she would call me when it was finished.

I went to my room just as Gina had said me to do, but I didn't do any homework. Instead I switched my computer on a started looking online for more information about Angelic Layer, now that I finally had an Angel I needed to enter in some kind of contest I really wanted my Angel Card. I entered a site that described all the prizes I could get if I had enough points on my Angel Card. Everything was amazing, having my own Angel was just simply fantastic but I shouldn't forget why I was doing that…

"**_Promise me, please! Just do it for me…"_**

"**_Yes, I promise, I will do it for you, but please don't…_**"

_I will do it, I promised, don't worry Henry, for you I will…_

"Catlin, come down, it's done!" Gina scream got me away of my memories and thoughts…

When I arrived to the kitchen, Mayu was now setting on top the sewing box.

"I added a little thing, I think you'll like it!" – Gina said.

I looked carefully at Mayu, she was just how I had imagined her! Her pink hair cut just a little after the shoulders was shining against the black kimono, that had now four pink flowers, three on the right corner and the other one on the sleeve, but this one was bigger more detailed, it just fitted the outfit. The black leggings were in another kind of black fabric less vibrant and more elastic, they kind of were glued to Mayu's legs making it a two-piece outfit and the shoes were just amazing. Mayu seemed like a true fighter, the black kimono, with only the left big and baggy sleeve, and the leggings, everything was… _Oh just perfect!_

"Thank you so much, Gina! She's just perfect! I have to go and call Ann and Thomas! They'll love it."

"Thomas? Isn't he, wasn't he I mean Hen…"

"Yeah he was, but he is also my friend Gina." I cut her off I knew, quite well who Thomas was, he was simply my friend. Nothing more.

I walked out of the kitchen and right to the hall, where the phone was. First I needed to talk to Ann she was just so h«going to love Mayu!

"Hello?" – Ann voice came on the phone.

"Hey Ann, what're you doing? I kind of wanted to ask you to come around, I have something to show you…"

"Looking mysterious Cat..." Ann voice was filled with curiosity "You know it's a long walk till there don't you want to tell me what's all this about? You know how I'm when I'm curious, pleaseee."

"No Ann, no deal, c'moonn, move your ass and come visit your friend!" I said half laughing at her curiosity.

"Ok, you know I hate when you do his to me, now I'll have to run. Bad, bad friend" I heard her mumble before she hung up the phone.

_Now it's time to call Thomas…_ I looked around for my notebook so that I could find Thomas number.

I hadn't see Thomas for 2 years, but three weeks ago he just appeared in front of my school gate and we kind of bumped into each other, he had given me his number and this last three weeks we had been talking by phone and also online, he was a great guy, kind of mysterious, and really, really cute.

"Hello?" Suddenly I was, once again, pulled out of my thoughts, Thomas had picked up the phone and it seemed like he had been talking alone for a couple of minutes by now.

"Huh? Hello Thomas it's me Catlin look I finally got the Angel I was thinking if you hadn't time today to go and train with me?"

"Ah, let's see, yeah I guess, after four o'clock I've nothing to do…"

"Ok then can we meet at Piffle Princess at 4:15 pm?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah sure, see you then Cat". – _Cat, he called me Cat..._ Thomas voice on the phone was magical, just somewhat, well, boyish. That voice just led me to those beautiful dark-green eyes and that chocolate hair, and…

Oh hell, Ann is coming! I have to get everything ready because she was probably going to stay for lunch. Looking back at the kitchen I saw Gina already preparing lunch, maybe pizza would be great for lunch, _yum_, so I put on one of my bests smiles and entered the kitchen… _It's going to be a great afternoon!_

"Ohh, Ginaa…"


	4. Do you know this guy?

**The Promise - 3 Chapter _- Do you know this guy?_**

**Disclaimer:_ (Do I really need to do this again:X)_ I do not own Angelic Layer, Misaki or Hikaru, but I do own pretty much all the characters in this story.**

**Just wondering...Were have all the reviewers gone to? You know flames (! or not !) are welcome! XD**

**Blinxi.**

**Thankyouverymuch**

* * *

"Catlin, show me, show me! – I said, I was at Catlin's house, more exactly at her front door, I was breathing hard, I had run all the way from my house to here... 

_She should have told me what it is, she made me run! I hope it's something important, or I'll happily kill this girl! _

"C'mon in, you really did run, I thought you're playing!" Catlin said with a big smile on her face, _I just knew it!_ She made all that fuss around something without any importance just to see me run to her home…

"You like me that much, that you make me run all the way till here just to say that?" I said also smiling, this was like our little joke, we knew each other so well that we normally take advantage of each others good and bad sides, one of mine bad sides is clearly curiosity…

"Well no, I really have something important to show you, like I said c'mon in!" With that little phrase my mind was, again, running at a hundred miles an hour to try finding what she was talking about. _Maybe a new boyfriend? No, she wouldn't "show" a boyfriend, maybe a little cute dog, nah, Catlin isn't a girl that would have animals…_

When we entered the kitchen I immediately knew what she wanted to show me, a little Angel was on top, of what I assume was Gina's sewing box. She had pink hair, two black cords hanged from the side of her hair, her eyes were pink, but the most amazing part was her clothes, a completely black Chinese and tight kimono with three pink flowers and only one big sleeve, that had also another pink flower. The Angels legs were covered with, also, black leggings and black shoes.

"So what's her name?" I said running a grabbing the Angel, she was great "The pink in her eyes is amazing, same thing with the hair!" I continued "And in what is she strong? Speed? Strength? Balance?" I keep going till Catlin stopped me answering "Well her name is Mayu and yeah I don't know the meaning of that" she said reading my mind and then continued answering all of my questions "She has emphasis on speed and on balance, she doesn't have that much strength, but it'll be alright!"

"Of course it'll you're the best fighter I've ever know, and you'll also dance ballet" and then it hit me "It's because of that, that you have an equal emphasis on both stats right? You aren't that strong but you still are very good fighter, and well, ballet it's like your lost love, very smart Cat!" seeing the smile on her face I just understood "You've been planning this for ages, and I that just thought that you would never play, you know because of…" I didn't want to finish the phrase but Catlin immediately understood me.

"Yeah I know, but yes I've been thinking about this for a long time, me and Mayu are going to be the best!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Catlin seemed so determined, the smile had faded of her face and she seemed, for a little bit, sad, like she had to much weight on her shoulders and because I didn't want her thinking in bad things I immediately changed subjects " So what about if we go to your room? I've something to tell you to!" The moment of true had come for me, I had to tell her, she was after all my best friend! I seated Mayu on the kitchen table and followed Catlin.

When we got there I looked around, I loved her room, she had a great collection of posters and just the yellow wall, where the bed was laid against, was free of posters.

Has she sat up on the bed, I went a started a search on Google about Angelic Layer I needed to do something with my hands while I told her the truth. _Ok breed Ann Mayer control yourself, it's not big of a deal! _

"Oh, just wait a second Ann, I will be back in a second" _I can believe she just left when I was going to tell her what happened yesterday!_

Minutes later she was back. I just smiled and she said.

"I'm back... So, did you want to talk to me?" I looked at her she had Mayu on her shoulder comfortably seated like she was, also, listening to our conversation. Then I looked at myself on Catlin's mirror, I was the exact opposite of Catlin's beauty, she was blond with beautiful green eyes and I just had a normal brown hair and normal brown eyes, and was that that made all hat had happened yesterday more excitant!

"Hello? Ann are you going to let me here and fly to the moon or something?" Catlin was now on the bed with Mayu seated next to her. "Well no, I was just trying to make you curious!" I said with my best smile "So what I wanted to tell you it's that, well, ah, John asked me out! I'm completely on heaven!" Catlin did a strange face for a second, like she was pondering if I was playing or something, and then her face changed and she was smiling and pulling me to her, in a couple of seconds we were jumping and screaming. "I'm sooo happy for you, you've been dreaming about it for ages! Oh Ann I wish I was so lucky!"

"What're you talking about? There were, at least, five guys that asked you out this last summer, you're problem is that you're simply blind, there're like another five guys in our class completely and madly in love with you!" She just made a face like-yeah-right and said "Ok, ok, but just tell me everything, I want to know everything!"

"Well" I began "I was at my locker and then…" I told her everything, how he was smiling and how he helped me to open my locker. "And then there was this awful silence, no one knew what to say and I decide that was it, like there couldn't possibly been anything more to say, so I was turning preparing myself to say bye and thanks and he grabs my arm and just asks me out! My face and my mind just went to different colours, my face was completely red and my mind completely blank!" At this point Catlin just started to laugh like there was no tomorrow… I knew she was wishing she had been there to see my face. I knew very well how to make her stop laughing so I just said "Looks like you don't want me to continue, I can stop, you know?"

"No, no, please continue! I was just hoping I had seen your face!" _Bingo! _"Well" once again I continued "I just looked back at him, just to see if he was joking or something, but he seemed almost embarrassed, John is soo cute when he's embarrassed!" Catlin was now with a hand in front of her mouth trying to stop laughing. _Well at least she's trying…_ "So I smiled, there's nothing more cute than an embarrassed boy! In two seconds I had completely regain control of my face and mind and all of that because of the way he was looking at me!" This time I also giggled along with Catlin. "And then? What happened then, you said yes right?"

"Well" This word it's starting to be annoying, but hell the girl needed suspense, she always says that I'm the curious one, but her face, when I said nothing, proved her wrong, she was has curious has me.

"Ann!" She screamed, her voice filled with anxiety

"I said yes, okay? What did you thought I had done? We're going out next Friday! We have to go on an emergency shop trip! What about today afternoon?" I asked.

Catlin's face changed, again, in a second "No, today I can't, I'm sorry, but I need to start my training with Mayu!"

"Yeah but you can start tomorrow, this is way more important than Angelic Layer!" Catlin just got up and said "Nothing's more important than Angelic Layer, at least not now! We need to be the best!" I couldn't believe in what I was hearing, and I, also couldn't understand what had got into her.

"Ok, ok, don't worry" I didn't want to argue with her, five seconds ago we're in such a good mood, I needed something to do, something to make me stop of saying something I don't mean, so I started to write on goggle – ANGELIC LAYER U.S.A CHAMPIONS – to see if I could change the subject or something, she seemed pretty interested in that whole world so, that, seemed like a good idea at the time.

None of us said something so I clicked on one of the pages and started to scroll down. On the screen was now a very handsome guy wearing a white mask that covered only his eyes. His smile was amazing but kind of wicked too like he was the most fantastic person on the world and was sure of it. Some of his blond hair was around the mask making the picture even more perfect. The whole picture emanated beauty, _He's cute that's for sure, but not has cute has John! _I looked at Catlin again, her face was glued on the screen, not like she was in love with the guy, it was more like she hated him.

"Hey, Cat…" I said trying to evaluate in what kind of mood she was "do you know this guy?"

She just said "No" and continued looking at the screen. "Are you sure? Don't take this the wrong way but you really seem to hate the guy!"

This time she looked at me, her face was different, her eyes where glowing but they weren't happy.

"No I don't know him, but I will! That's why I can't go out with you, I need to train." We stared at each other and out of the blue her face was once again normal and she just shut the computer down and said "It smells like the pizza is ready, let's go!" It was like nothing at all had happened.

* * *

Yeah I know this was like the third time I described Mayu, but I really wanted you to have a clear picture of Mayu, what I normally hate the most in stories or whatever is not being able to picture the characters... Slowly I will also start to describe a little more of what surrounds Catlin...

What about a review? Just tell me what you think, you would like me to tell what I think about your fic right?

Thanks


	5. First Fight

The Promise – 4 Chapter- _The first fight_

Sorry that I didn't update for so long, but I wasn'r sure where I was going with the story and I wanted to be sure before I posted more information about Catlin and everything else, I know some things my be confusing but soon everything will make sense, just bear with me!

Thankyouverymuch

Blinxi.

* * *

It was a fairly good day, the sky was blue and the sun was shinning, I was in front of the Piffle Princess shop with Mayu carefully 'resting' on my bag.

"Cat!" I turned my face, when I heard my name, I had been waiting for Thomas for almost fifteen minutes.

And Thomas was now walking toward me with his chocolate brown hair shining in the sun and he's dark-green eyes covered, for my dismay, with black sunglasses. He was just good looking and the way he dressed just complimented his amazing figure, he had on look-alike old blue jeans a black shirt and also black snickers. I couldn't wait to spend all the afternoon with him.

Ann had left my house around three so I had plenty of time to get here and of course to worry about pretty much everything.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! I had a problem at home…" Thomas had finally reached me, had taken of his sunglasses, and was now excusing himself.

I hadn't waited that long, and finally seeing those dark green eyes was reward enough for the time I had waited, so I just said "It's okay, I'm kind of anxious to start training, but catching a little sun doesn't hurt anyone."

I smiled and then just entered the Piffle Princess shop pulling Thomas along with me. Now that he was here I wasn't going to lose any more time.

"Ok so what do we do now?" I asked I knew that we had to request a layer but I was lost for words and I didn't any strange silent between us. _Catlin control yourself this is not a date!_

"First we have to go and request a Layer, I can do that, but for how long do you want to train?" I coked my head while I thought "Do you think an hour it's too much Thomas?"

"Please call me Tom, I hope you don't mind if I call you Cat, do you?" _God, his smile is amazing! Ok snap out of it Catlin, he just helping you, his not boyfriend material, uh, maybe he is but his way out of your league._

"No I don't mind, it's kind of strange though, because, almost, no one calls me that, Tom." I said also smiling, he may be out of my league but what harm can a little flirt do?

"Oh, really? I just love the name Cat!" _Is he flirting with me too? _Shaking my head a little, hoping that those thoughts just left, I just smiled and once again asked.

"I think one hour is okay, what do you think? We really can't lose any more time! I have to be home for dinner!" _Not that anyone will be there._

"Well yeah, it may be a little to much for a first go, but if you feel tired we can just leave."

"Ok" I nodded

"Let's go request a Layer, for an hour then" Thomas said. "Just wait here a second"

Once again alone I looked around, I didn't remember ever being in this part of the shop, everything around was pretty much pink or gold, lots of tiny Layers were around the room, angels were fighting and Deus were screaming or waiting for a chance to fight.

A poster with two big gold wings on top of it was hanged at the centre of the room, looking carefully at the poster I could read '**USA National tournament, are you and awesome Deus? Want to become A.L. USA champion? Then enter and win one of the public top three contests at your city and you'll instantly be able to fight for the champion title! For more information just go to a Piffle Princess shop next to you and find out when the next public contest takes place! Good Luck!' **_Hey that's exactly what I need to finally have a chance! I will talk about it with Thomas and see if he knows something about it!_

"Hey Cat!" Thomas was back, in his hand was a key. "Let's go, I booked a private room, ok? All the others Layers out here are full!".

"Ok, no problem with me, where are those private rooms anyway?" I asked, I had never heard about those rooms, but I had never come to this part of the shop either.

Thomas just pointed to a door in front of us "After this door there's a corridor, all those doors along the corridor are private rooms, normally it's better to train there, that way no one will now how you fight." He had convinced me so I just started walking.

"Ok let's go, which is our room then?"

Thomas looked at the little paper that hanged from the key. "It's nr. 24"

After passing the first door we continued walking along the, also pink and gold, corridor till in front of us was a door with the nr. '24'.

When I got inside I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the room was amazing, also with pink and gold wallpaper but this on had another touch in it. The layer that was placed on the centre, of the room, was much bigger than the others I had seen outside and two egg-shaped chairs were next to the Layer facing each other.

"Are you ready?" hearing Thomas speak must have take me out the hypnosis that room had forced me to.

"Yeah" I said taking place in one of the chairs and taking out Mayu.

"Now place Mayu seated on the middle of the Layer." Thomas said as he sat on the chair in front of mine. "Ok, I'm going to turn the Layer on now, put on that headset in front of you." He continued.

_I need help in some things, but I'm not completely stupid… Bu, what the hell, I will let him have a little fun teaching me and then I'll show him what I can do. Even if I'm not sure what it is._

Once I had the headset on, memories just flooded back…

_**That's it little sister, now think about something that you want Rocker to do… That's it good, now make him jump! Great you're a natural Catlin…**_

"Hey Cat, are you hearing me?" Thomas was asking.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Tom, You can turn the Layer now."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's just start to train." I was smiling "Can you pull your angel now? I wanted to fight against you."

"What? But I thought you wanted me to show you how to fight… And are you sure you want to throw Mayu in, it's pretty difficult doing it for the first time." Thomas was looking at me with a strange face.

"Well yeah, I'm sure and what better way to start learning, than if you fight with me?"

"Ok, first get used to Mayu and then we'll fight if you want." Thomas still didn't look convinced but he just turned the Layer on._ He wanted me to put her on the middle of the Layer to start, but he's going to have a surprise!_

I threw Mayu into the Layer and imagined her entering the Layer with aplomb making a spin on the air and landing on her feet.

I wasn't really sure of what I was doing so my eyes where closed, when I opened them in front of me was a shocked Thomas and a standing Mayu just looking to me.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing…" Thomas managed to say "Now please move your angel a little, maybe this time you could do it with your eyes open, it's fairly easier..."

_Ok concentrate Catlin, Mayu we can do this… Jump!_ Mayu was now jumping._ Mayu it's time to run a little. _She stopped jumping and was now running on the Layer.

The next minutes passed on a blur, Mayu was jumping, running and when I felt confident enough I started to practise fighting, kicks and punches were thrown against an imaginary enemy in front of Mayu.

"Have you never done this Cat?" Thomas asked, I was so into making Mayu move that, when he spoke, I almost jumped out of my chair.

"No, I had never trained with Mayu, I only bought her yesterday…" _That's not completely a lie, I never said I had never played, I only said that I hadn't played with Mayu. He doesn't need to know. _

"You seem pretty good, I was thinking you would be like those girls I normally train. GASP"

"So you train a lot of girls huh?" Normally after hearing the latest-addition-to-guy-of-my-dreams saying something like that I wouldn't be very happy, but Ann was right there's nothing better than a very embarrassed boy! And Thomas was one of those right now he was even blushing.

"Well, not I mean, it's nothing of what you're thinking I just trained one or two girls, huh, I mean…"

This time I just started laughing aloud "Don't worry, Thomas, what about that fight you promised me!" _Ok maybe it's not that funny to hear your latest-addition-to-guys-of-your-dreams saying something like that, why had I called him Thomas again then? And who were those girls he trained? I should have let him explain himself, now I'm dying of curiosity._

When I looked back at Thomas he was throwing his Angel to the Layer, it had long curly blond hair and was dressing a pink and white school uniform.

The Angel was thrown also with great aplomb but she fell without much fuss on the Layer. "This is Lila, she was my first Angel, I don't battle, much, with her now because she's kind of old and I don't want to damage her. "

I cocked my head, with the headset still on. "So you think I'm so bad that I can't even battle with your actual Angel?" _Who does he thinks he is?_

"That's not what I meant" Thomas said promptly, "It's actually a great compliment, it's because I think you're so good that I want to battle with the Angel I can battle better." _He thinks I'm good? Way to go Catlin!_

"Are you ready for your first angelic fight Cat? I'm not going to go easy on you!" I focused again on Mayu and nodded.

"Ok then, Angelic Fight!"

In a matter of seconds Lila was attacking Mayu with punches and kicks. It took me a moment to react but soon Mayu was blocking Lila's attacks while I waited for a chance to make Miriam attack. Thomas angel wasn't that fast, but it wasn't that strong either, Lila probably had an emphasis on balance and it would be very hard for me to throw her out of the Layer.

_Jump back Mayu, get out of there! _Mayu responded to my order jumping back smoothly. Lila had now stopped attacking and was waiting for Mayu's move.

_What do I do now? I can't continue like this, wait! Maybe this will work…_

Right after I started picturing it Mayu was running to Lila and when Mayu was at Lila's range she attacked, trying to kick Mayu, but seconds before the kick touched, her, Mayu jumped and landed, momentarily, on Lila's leg with the right foot and, with the left, kicked Lila on the face sending her flying trough the Layer.

After a moment Lila was on her feat again and Mayu was still on the same spot she had landed after kicking Lila.

"Please leave the room, the hour you've requested it's over, for extensions of time please come to the booking desk" After that the light that emanated from the Layer disappeared and both Angels fell down.

"That was amazing Thomas!" I had a huge smile on my face while I was grabbing Mayu "I didn't know Angelic Layer could be that much fun!"

Thomas was also smiling when he said "You're incredible Cat! Pulling an attack like that…"

He seemed to have lost his voice but suddenly he said "Do you want to go and eat an ice cream or something?" This time was my turn to 'gasp', _he's asking me out! Well I don't think this'll actually be considered a date, but a girl can dream right? _

"Yeah let's go…"

* * *

A/N: So let's play a game shall we? I say something and you do it! Somy first order is that you make a review saying what you like and didn't like... :X Please?

Sorry just slowly losing my mind because I don't really know if what I'm doing is good or not.

Blinxi.


	6. Entirely different reasons

**I wanted to say thanks to my two reviewers, so thank you,at least I know I'm writing for someone!**

**So here we go...**

**

* * *

The Promise – 6 Chapter -_ Entirely different reasons_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original plot, or characters, of Angelic Layer. I do however own this plot and its characters.**

**So here it is another chapter, I hope you'll like it. I do :X**

**Thankyouverymuch**

**Blinxi.**

* * *

Catlin was arriving at her locker when someone shouted. "Stop right there Catlin Scott!" It was Ann's voice.

Catlin turned around and was now facing Ann "What do you want? And why do you have to scream in the middle of the hall? Do you want everyone looking at us?"

"Well you do have some explanations to give missy…" Ann was saying with a big smile across her face. This time her voice was lower.

"Oh, really? And what are they?" Catlin said, also with a smile, she knew Ann was probably talking about her date yesterday. _Well that wasn't exactly a date…_

Thomas had offered to buy her an ice-cream after leaving the Piffle Princess shop and as they were walking around in town they had run into Ann's mother, Mrs. Doyle.

"Don't play with me Catlin Scott, what was that story my mother told me about seeing you in town eating an ice-cream with I cote 'a very nice young man and I'm not talking about manners Annie', hum? Why does my mom knows about your date before I do?"

Catlin was now laughing and for a moment she didn't say anything "It was not a date ok Ann? God do you think I would ditch my best friend for a date? That guy was Thomas he's helping me to train with Mayu and he asked if I wanted to go and eat an ice-cream after all that… Nothing much, but your mother is right he's a 'very nice young man'! But that wasn't a date and talking about dates have you seen the 'young man' John today?"

They were now walking toward Catlin's locker because it would probably ring soon and they didn't want to be late for the first class of the day. "Well, no, but we do have maths, now…You know what that means right?"

While Catlin opened her locker and took out her books she said "Oh, right that's the class that you're like three desks away from him, maybe today you could sit next to him you know? You're like going out, maybe spending time together now would probably be a good idea!"

Ann's face was bright red "Yeah right Cat, can you see me get there and just say 'hey there, we're going out, so can I seat next to you?'"

"Well, no, you don't have to be that obvious, but yeah you're probably right I wouldn't do it anyway too!" With that the conversation stops, right before the bell.

The firsts classes of the day passed on a blur, the only thing Catlin could think was Mayu and her 'date' with Thomas yesterday. After meting Ann's mom they had gone for that ice-cream and trough the whole time they spent together none of them could stop talking, they had lots of things in common, like the type of music and films they liked. Thomas was very impressed when Catlin told him about her ballet and fight classes, he was even more impressed after hearing Catlin's plan about the USA Champion Contest.

Catlin had a really great time with him and was kind of disappointed when he got a call and said he needed to be heading home. She was hoping to spend more time together with him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after school, Catlin and Mayu were standing in front of the Piffle Princess shop.

Catlin was nervous she hadn't been there alone, and even when she had been there with Thomas she had been nervous. Nothing had changed. _No time for fooling around let's do it!_

After entering the shop Catlin booked one of the tiny layers and Mayu was now kicking back and forward. _This is going well! I think it's time to have some fun… _This time Catlin closed her eyes and imagined Mayu dancing, she was dancing, freely spinning with her arms open. _This could be a great attack, maybe if I change it a little, Mayu will be able to-_

"Hey! There are people here that want to train and you're dancing with your angel?

Catlin opened her eyes, a guy with amazing brown eyes and hair with probably sixteen or seventeen was looking at her.

"What's your problem? I booked this layer I can do everything I want and I still have forty-five minutes!"

"Oh, so your one of those Deus that only treats an Angel like a little toy?"

Catlin face lost the smile she had when she replied. "I don't know you but I already don't like you. What do you want?"

The guy was now smiling. It was more like a sarcastic grin but whatever. "Oh, don't worry the feeling is mutual, but let's make a deal. We'll fight, the one who wins keeps the Layer for the next forty-fight minutes."

"Ok, it's a deal! So… May I know the name of my opponent and Angel, by the way!"

The guy sat on the egg shaped chair in front of Catlin and said.

"My name is Carl, and this" he continued, showing a light-weight angel with short black hair and piercing green eyes dressed with a yellow top and a baggy blue jeans "is Mary Jane."

"I'm Catlin and this" she said pointing to the Layer were Mayu was now standing with her head coked to one side flashing a, Catlin hoped, sarcastic smile to Carl "is Mayu."

"So let's start."

_He clearly doesn't want to lose time, my time, in this layer, he's over confident but probably has a reason for it, I have to be careful._

For a moment neither of the Angels moved but soon Mary Jane was attacking Mayu with quick punches, Catlin didn't knew how to attack her or even how to defend the punches, she was to fast for Mayu. _It was the same thing with Thomas, and last time I was lucky…Still this Angel is different Mary Jane doesn't use her legs, that trick, I used last time, isn't going to work. He knows that his Angel must have both legs on the Layer if he wishes to win…_

Mayu escaped, once more, from a combo of punches and, for another moment, both of the Angels were quiet.

Catlin looked up to see a satisfaction grin spreading on Carl's face, like he knew he was going to win and was just enjoying the moment, but Catlin didn't want to lose any time either, she wanted to solve it, quickly. So she decided to use the move she had thought about before. _She doesn't use her legs but Mayu can._

She imagined Mayu dancing exactly like she was dancing earlier but this time both of Mayu's arms were stretched above her head and she was spinning pretty fast.

Mary Jane tried to punch Mayu again but this time Mayu just stretched one of her legs and threw Mary Jane out of the Layer. And with a 'bump' Mary Jane fell out of the Layer just like a little toy.

Catlin was so much into making Mayu move that she didn't heard Carl laughing while she performed that move, but she snapped out of it in time to hear Carl gasping with astonishment when he saw that the move actually had worked.

"So I guess I'm not one of those Deus who want an Angel to play, huh? I call that move the 'flashing kick' " She didn't know from where the name had come from and she also couldn't stop herself to say that, the guy needed to learn a lesson.

"Just shut up, that was luck, plain luck!"

With that Carl left leaving Catlin training with Mayu the remaining half an hour.

* * *

Even later on that day Catlin was surfing trough various Angelic Layer sites when she decided to see if Ann was online, luckily she was and she had news.

KitKat- So how was the rest of your day, when I was leaving you stayed behind!

CompletlyAnn- I know, but John wanted to talk to me!

KitKat- Oh, he did, did he!

CompletelyAnn- Yeah, yeah I know you're loving every part of it, but do you want to know what he said or not?

KitKat- And you still have to ask? If you do, I tell you all about my battle at the Piffle Princess shop.

CompletelyAnn- You had a fight? With? Tell me that was your Angel that fought, I hope I don't see you getting to school, tomorrow, with a black eye!

KitKat- Yes it was Mayu, dah, but enough about me, what did John want?

That lead to a very detailed description of everything they had talked about, that was mainly were they would meet and so on, and then an also very detailed description of Mayu's fight.

CompletlyAnn- Wicked, next time I'm going to see you fight! But I have to go my mom is calling me! Bye, I love you chica!

Catlin logged of almost after stop talking to Ann, but before she did she read the e-mail Thomas had send her with all the information's about the three top contests of her town, the next one was in two weeks so Catlin needed to work pretty hard till then. In the end of the e-mail was a part that said:

**It was very nice to spend time with you on Sunday, I hope that you have learned something about fighting, with me, but I think that it was you that taught me something! I'm sorry to have left you to go and take care of some work related things.**

**We need to get together and finish that fight, and you'll probably also win an ice-cream after that. What do you think? Great deal, huh? Tell me something soon.**

**A hug from**

**Thomas**

That night both, Catlin and Ann, fell asleep with a smile on the face, but because of entirely different reasons. Or shall we say because of entirely different boys?

* * *

**A/N:** I normally don't cut the story like this, but this time I really couldn't think of another way to do it!

I also know I said that from now on it would be on someone POV but I started to understand that not completely possible because I had a hard time describing Mayu's first fight, against Thomas angel, in Catlin's POV.

Tell me what you think about it… With that I mean review, right?

**Blinxi.**

**If you're curious about me visit my profile, I finally did one, emails or whatever are welcome!**


	7. The most perfect kiss

**The Promise – 6 Chapter – _The most perfect kiss_**

**Hey there dear readers! I decided that it was time for a little fluffiness, nothing much but I think you'll like it!**

**But most important of all I liked to dedicate it to the first person to add me to their list of favourite writers! So thank you ****Butterfly-TeddyBear**

**So there it is…**

**Thankyouverymuch**

**Blinxi. **

* * *

Sunday, (A/N: I won't put any date in this because I don't want to complicate anything, sorry :X)

This week passed much faster than I thought it would…

I haven't seen Catlin that often, she's always training with Mayu, I must have been with her, outside school, for a total of like four hours and two of them were when we were looking for the perfect outfit for my date.

I don't think that's something wrong with her she seems full of life, like she has a purpose that she must follow no matter what.

At first, I thought this all Angelic Layer thing was just something that she would do occasionally, but now I see that there's more than that, Angelic Layer has slowly became one of Catlin's reasons to live.

She hasn't been all that different, a little distant maybe, but that I think it's just because I haven't really seen much of her! She spends lots of time on classes day-dreaming, with what I'm not sure, but I can see by the expression on her face, that she's really not there, her eyes become darker and a little smile plays on her lips. And that my friends it's something I normally don't see anyone do in the middle of a French class!

Wednesday, after school, was the day we both had time to go shopping so we decided to visit the mall that had just opened in town. When we got there we started to search for something that would at the same time flatter me, but that wouldn't make me a desperate girl looking for a potential boyfriend (not that I'm not one!).

When we first looked around all that shops, looking for one that wasn't that expensive, we decided for one that wasn't big but it had a really great clothes.

I must have tried thousands of clothes but neither me or Catlin gave up before I had the perfect outfit. It came down to three things a pretty white knee-length dress, black trousers and a cute little white and black coat, I was gorgeous the dress fitted me perfectly and with the coat and the trousers I was, as Catlin called me, a 'walking queen'.

Thursday was the most exciting day I had in a very long time, every time I though about John I couldn't but help to smile and when I met him on the hall or at classes both of us seemed to have born red and without voice because till Friday none of us said nothing to each other.

In the day in question, Friday, I knew I had to say something to him, or else how could we go out? It's like two strangers meeting and deciding right there to have a date! Not that John is really a stranger I know him since the first grade, but I only developed this all-time crush, for him, a year ago, since then I've been collecting all type of information about him, we where not strangers, but I had to talk to him. So that day I had a plan I was going to talk to him at lunch, I had to!

But my plan never had the chance to be put in action because our art teacher, Mrs. Ann, wanted to talk to me and two other girls that had offered to help build the school theatre scenario, I mean a person says that is going to help and this is the way they pay us! But well there was nothing I could do!

I started to be worried, really worried! What if the date was a disaster? What if none of us said anything trough all the time we passed together? He would never ask me out again!

But Friday afternoon finally arrived, I got home changed and went, I was really worried, but all those doubts disappeared in seconds because when I met him and saw that smile I knew everything was going to be ok.

"Ann you're amazing! So are you ready? I was thinking that we could go and walk around the park!" At this point I didn't even remember what my doubts were. A walk in the park is the most romantic thing that a person could do around this place, I was so trilled! "Yeah sure let's go, you know you're not that bad yourself!"

The rest of the day was like a dream came true, John is an amazing guy and we didn't stop talking, there wasn't even one of those strange silences! There was even a time that he hold my hand, he wanted to show me something but holding hands is holding hands!

But there was a part of a day I will never forget, we were both eating ice-cream and we were seated on a bench that faced the little lake in the middle of the park, it was almost a scene cut out from a movie, we had been talking about school, music and cinema when he asked, looking directly at me, like it was the most normal thing to do, 'May I kiss you?'.

I gasped, of course I wanted him to kiss me but to ask that like that, he sure was a courageous guy! There was anything I could say, nothing but 'Yes, you may!' And with that the most perfect kiss, in the whole world, happened.

There we were seated next to each other, both of us with ice-creams on our hands, smiling and looking like love-puppies. It all started really slowly with his free hand he cupped my face bringing both of our faces closer together and for a second, for me, the world stopped and then there was no more waiting and we were kissing, slowly at first and then more fiercely, it was just the most perfect kiss ever.

After eating our ice-cream, with both of our hands free the kissing went trough a whole other level and both of us couldn't stop smiling. He asked me to go out with him Sunday and I agreed.

When I got home today after spending the day with John, on our second date, I had official a boyfriend and I'm currently the happiest girl in the world.

I really must go I've to call Catlin she will love the news!

* * *

**I know this wasn't that big of a chapter, but this one wasn't even a programmed chapter so bare with me:X**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter that I promise will be bigger! **


End file.
